


I'm Going To Channel My Inner Alex

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adotfightme: I can cook</p><p>Jdotlaw: since fuckign when</p><p>Gwar: You once tried to make me tea and almost set the tent on fire</p><p>Adotfightme: PEOPLE CAN CHANGE GUYS</p><p>Gwar: I volunteer Burr to be the taste-tester</p><p>Colderthancold: what the fuckign fuck </p><p>Adotfightme: Burr doesn’t deserve my food</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: I’ll try ur food bbydoll</p><p>Adotfightme: best of wives <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Channel My Inner Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse (so normal I wrote a prequel/companion fic about it go check it out ((it's a more traditional narration)))
> 
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> John Laurens = John Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot

**Nelsonma:** We’re all (with the exception of Peggy and Gwash) going to be living together kind of omg omg omg

 **Adotfightme:** I have the right to know who I’m living with

 **Tomjemmings:** says who

 **Adotfightme:** says me

 **Jdotlaw:** Alex there’s only a month until I see you again

 **Adotfightme:** AhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Lagayette:** they’re going to be so disgusting jesus help us

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll try my best to reign them in

 **Angelsky:** You’re just gonna make it worse

 **Tailorsoldier:** there’s only a m o n t h

 **Jdotlaw:** Yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** so much ffuckign panic right now

 **Tomjemmings:** what do u even have to panic about

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur clothing

 **Gwar:** I thought I said that wasn’t necessary

 **Lagayette:** Clothing is never necessary when you’re involved, sir **@Gwar**

 **Shotshotshot:** EWWWW stop ur so gross

 **Angelsky:** peggy on a normal day i might agree with u but gwash is hawt

 **Gwar:** I’m flattered

 **Angelsky:** ;)

 **Adotfightme:** if everyone stopped being gross for one second they’d kno that my green coat is extremely necessary

 **Jdotlaw:** can u even wear that green anymore

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yea he can still pull it off

 **Adotfightme:** that green is more than just the clothing i wear jonathan it is a part of my very being

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he better still be able to wear the green it’d make his eyes looks so nICE

 **Mamjer:** but his eyes literally always look amazing

 **Adotfightme:** don’t compliment me again pls

 **Mamjer:** you don’t mean that

 **Angelsky:** he rly doesnn’t

 **Colderthancold:** Alex is literally the last person to refuse a compliment

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** guys what if I made our old uniforms for the debate team

 **Lagayette:** I thought you were making us our day clothes?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** this would be in addition to not instead of

 **Shotshotshot:** how are you gonna possibly make thirty full outfits by hand by the time school starts

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** im gonna channel my inner alex

 **Tomjemmings:** can i have my purple coat u kno the one thanx bi

**Tomjemings has left Hamilsquad**

**Mamjer has added Tomjemmings to Hamilsquad**

**Adotfightme:** JEFFERSON IS NOT ALLOWED THE ARMY UNIFORM HE

 **Nelsonma:** why not

 **Adotfightme:** because he dIDN’T FUCKIGN F I G H T

 **Colderthancold:** I thought you guys had agreed to go by your modern names

 **Adotfightme:** THIS IS A SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE BURR

 **Gwar:** If we’re wearing the uniforms, we’re going to present a unified front. We might be better off just wearing day clothes, if @tailorsoldierspy really insists on making them for us

 **Angelsky:** if we’re wearing the uniforms I want one

 **Tomjemmings:** we should wear our day clothes for most of our debates and the uniforms against georgie’s team

 **Adotfightme:** u have not earned the right to wear that uniform

 **Morelikedamnilton:** honey let it go

 **Adotfightme:** why would i

 **Adotfightme:** how could i

 **Jdotlaw:** do u kno him at all

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @angelsky** i can make u the uniform ur gonna looks so bomb jesus won’t be able to protect those who gaze upon u in ur full glory

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but also what do u want ur dress to look like

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait ur making us dresses

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** unless u don’t want one of course it’s just that I feel u should have them if u want

 **Shotshotshot:** but there is so much fabric and the lines are different and u were a tailor and made men’s clothing won’t dresses be super time consuming for u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’ve taken a couple of fashion design and sewing classes

 **Nelsonma:** can mine be red

 **Morelikedamnilton:** can i have flowers i miss the flower patterns so much

 **Nelsonma:** i kno they’re not the same anymore i used to always admire them at the shops

 **Tomjemmings:** y did u not admire ur own flower dress

 **Nelsonma:** bc flower fabric was very fuckign expensive thank u very much

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u can all have flower dresses

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @nelsonma** i can make u 2 dresses, 1 with flowers (multiple colors and everything bc u deserve it) and also a sexy red one

 **Nelsonma:** ;_;

 **Nelsonma:** i luv u i owe u my life what have i ever done to deserve this

 **Jdotlaw:** u fuck with alex

 **Tomjemmings:** I’ll pay for the fuckcign fabric if i get to see ham’s face

 **Adotfightme:** what does any of this even mean

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I need everyone to tell me what u want bc we’re gonna be so squad

 **Adotfightme:** G R E E N

 **Tomjemmings:** P U R P L E

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @colderthancold** burr u don’t get any say ur getting a jacket as black as that hole that u try to call a soul

 **Adotfightme:** GET #REKT

 **Nelsonma:** herc u got me covered with my red and my flowers

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** everyone just private message me with details

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m so excited to have everyone together again we can kick people out of one of the common areas and have a proper family dinner

 **Shotshotshot:** 1) i’m upset bc i’m not gonna be there wtf

 **Shotshotshot:** 2) is it gonna be a family dinner a la schuyler or a la skyar

 **Tomjemmings:** what’s the difference

 **Angelsky:** u’ll just have to fuckign wait and see

 **Lagayette:** can anyone even cook

 **Lagayette:** bc I am not having my palette ruined

 **Gwar: @lagayette** ur going to college in america u came to the wrong place to gain a mature palette

 **Lagayette:** …

 **Adotfightme:** I can cook

 **Jdotlaw:** since fuckign when

 **Gwar:** You once tried to make me tea and almost set the tent on fire

 **Adotfightme:** PEOPLE CAN CHANGE GUYS

 **Gwar:** I volunteer Burr to be the taste-tester

 **Colderthancold:** what the fuckign fuck

 **Adotfightme:** Burr doesn’t deserve my food

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll try ur food bbydoll

 **Adotfightme:** best of wives  <3

 **Angelsky:** wait **@adotfightme** is that a thing ur into

 **Jdotlaw:** u bet it is

 **Angelsky:** how did u find that out is it new was i missing out on opportunities to fluster alex in public back in the day

 **Morelikedamnilton:** while it’s new to me, it is in fact, not a new thing

 **Adotfightme:** we don’t need to educate everyone here on my kinks betsey

 **Gwar** **has left the chat**

 **Jdotlaw:** if u pull his hair while calling him baby girl or an equivalent it does things

 **Tomjemmings:** r u telling me that u were calling hamilton baby girl at valley forge

 **Jdotlaw:** lol no

 **Adotfightme:** he called me his dear girl

 **Angelsky:** i thought u were his dear boy

 **Adotfightme:** i am

 **Jdotlaw:** it was a slip of the tongue

 **Nelsonma:** when did that happen

 **Jdotlaw:** when do u fuckign think

 **Tomjemmings:** gasp

 **Mamjer:** are u into that sort of thing thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in plot limbo and i just need these fuckers to get to school already so i can get on with it but i can't just have them go like two months without any sort of contact like sweet jesus and i need to set up the details so I can just get into it later and I am so sorry
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, kudos, and comment. I am literally such a slut for comments, and I just love it so much thank u thank u thank u. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who might be seeing their headcanons and ideas pop up here and there <3
> 
> As always, tell me what you think!!! :)


End file.
